Long Lost
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happens when people come in and out of your life? Follow the story of Ariella Medlock as she makes her way from her home in Florida to the streets of Tulsa to reunite with the father she never knew. What becomes a mission to find her family, becomes a mission to stay alive. Contains OC's, Rated T for safety. Don't like, then don't read.
1. Ariella

Long Lost

Chapter 1: Ariella

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, I only own my OC's.

A/N: If you don't like OC's, slight violence/cursing or boyxboy relations then leave now.

* * *

Ariella sighed as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat within the old, white taxi cab. She gazed out the window and gulped, the car had just left the west side of town. Ariella was shocked when more houses and buildings came into view. In a way she was relieved, these neighborhoods were a lot like what she had grown up in.

The car took a sharp turn, she gasped slightly but straightened back up when the driver looked back at her. She nodded that she was okay, within minutes she reached her destination. She payed the driver and collected her belongings.

All that she was were packed into three suitcases, she took a deep breath as the taxi sped off down the road. She shifted the weight of her bag from on hand to the other. She sighed and rolled her suitcase up the small pathway. She sucked in a breath of hot summer air as she reached into her pocket pulling out a piece of paper and two pictures.

She gulped and looked up at the house, "Here goes nothin' " she murmured. Ariella rolled her bags up the stairs, she left her rolling suitcase and the bags at the foot of the stairs, she climbed the porch steps and stopped at the front door.

She closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer before she reached a hand out to knock. She wrapped lightly on the door, she gasped when the screen door opened, a tall man with brown hair and broad shoulders came to the door, "Can I help you?"

Ariella was a little stunned at first but she nodded, she pulled the paper out of her sweaty hands and looked at the picture. "I need to speak with Sodapop Curtis. He does live here, right?" The man nodded slowly, "Yes, Sodapop Curtis does live here." Ariella relaxed a tiny bit, "Would you mind if I spoke to him?"

The man gave a curt nod before he disappeared back into the house. Ariella took another look at the photograph in her hands, that man must have been Darrel, the eldest Curtis brother. She folded the photograph, noticing the neat, cursive writing on the back. She sighed softly as the door opened again.

Two men stood at the door, one slightly taller than the other, one had dark brown, almost black hair with a jean vest and the other was a spitting image of the man in the photograph. "Darry said you needed to talk to me." Ariella, still shocked, nodded, "Your Sodapop Curtis?"

The photograph man nodded, "Yupp that's me." Ariella smiled a little before she met the eyes of the man standing in front of her. She shifted from one foot to the other, "Did you know a girl by the name of Sandy James?"

Sodapop's heart stopped dead in his chest, Steve stepped forward and let a low growl loose, "Who the hell are ya? Why would ya bring that up?" Ariella looked at the ground, "Did you?" Sodapop nodded numbly, "I did, but not anymore."

Ariella sighed and took a deep breath, "Do you remember when she left to Flordia?" By this time Soda was in tears, Steve had put an arm around him, he was ready to slam the door in the girl's face but Soda's hand stopped him, "L-Let her f-finish." Ariella looked up at Sodapop, they had the same eyes.

She shifted nervously and continued, "She's my mother..." Sodapop's jaw dropped, "Your her c-child...?" Ariella nodded, "She told you that she ran off because she cheated." Ariella sighed, looking for a better way to phrase the next sentence. "She did cheat and I'm sorry but you-you were the father...she knew it as soon as I was born..."

Soda stopped, he looked at the girl standing on the porch, he took in her features. A soft angelic face, with some noticeable features, smooth, lighter skin like the Curtis'. The hair was definitely the color of Darry's and her eyes...Soda had no doubt in his mind that those were his eyes, "Your my...daughter...how?"

Ariella wiped a tear off of her cheek, "When my mom's parents got a look at me, they knew I was your daughter. They got in touch with one of my mom's old friends in Tulsa, she told them about the court case that involved your younger brother and his best friend. They decided to keep me a secret, I wasn't even supposed to know about you...my mother told me about you before she died..."

Ariella lowered her head, her dark brown hair hung over her eyes. "She's dead..." Ariella nodded furiously, she tried so hard to stop the flow of tears but alas she failed, Soda stepped out of the house and moved slowly over to her, she wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.

Steve stood stunned, this girl was Sodapop's daughter with a cheat, he sighed and watched from the door. The girl did look an awful like Sodapop. He turned around to see the rest of the gang watching him, "What's going on?"

Steve sighed, "Its a really, really long story..." Two-Bit frowned, "Tell us" he said as he shifted the weight of the baby in his arms. Steve sighed, "That girl is Sandy's daughter wtih Soda." Everyone's eyes grew wide, "She did cheat on him but that's Soda's daughter." He spit on the ground, "Can't you tell? She looks like you Curtis'."

When the girl lifted her head everything was clear. Her eyes matched Soda's perfectly, they were large like a doe's, dark brown like dark chocolate. Her hair was just like Darry's, dark brown and straight but it curled around the ears like Ponyboy's.

Soda looked up at the gang who had gathered on the porch. He sighed softly and turned back to face Ariella, "I don't e-even know your name." She gave him a small smile, "My name's Ariella."

Sodapop smiled, "Hi Ariella..."

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. Let me know if you want me to continue this story. Review, flames will be ignored.

~Aziza~


	2. Settling In

Long Lost

Chapter 2: Settling In

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, I only own my OC's.

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and read this story. I honestly didn't think people would like it but the reviews are much appreciated. I would like to start by saying;

1) that malexmale (same sex) couples aren't frowned upon even though they are in the Outsiders time frame (1960ish). Same sex couples are viewed as regular couples, they are respected for what they are.

(2) The frame is set after the events in the book, as I mentioned in the story, it is set after the trial for Johnny, as you probably noticed, Johnny and Dallas are both alive.

A/N #2: POV's In this story will change from character to third person*

A/N #3: Character description are from the book AND MOVIE*

Ages:

Darry- 28 (almost 29)

Two-Bit- 26 and a half

Dallas- 26

Steve-25

Sodapop- 24

Johnny- Just turned 24

Ponyboy- 22

* * *

Ariella's POV

I had curled up on the sofa in the living room trying to get some much needed rest. Sodapop, uh er, _dad_ promised that we would talk later. I can't believe I met my dad today. I have never known him but I can already see what my mom liked in him.

I tried so many times, since I found out my mom cheated on him, to figure out why she would leave for another man. My father Sodapop is by far the kindest and friendliest man I have ever encountered. Then again all I have to compare him to is my Pops but I know that Pops would be proud to be in the same categories as my father, Sodapop.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will myself to sleep, it worked for a little while until I felt something poke my shoulder. My chocolate brown eyes opened, a little girl stood before me.

I gasped slightly and shut my eyes once more before opening them again. The little girl bit her lip and twiddled her little thumbs in front of her, "Um hi..." she said shyly. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I have always loved kids, I used to babysit for the Erikson's that lived across the way. I sat up slowly and smiled at her, "Hi there."

In an instant a grin spread over her lips, "Hey!" she said excitedly, immediately warming up to me, "What's yer name?" I smiled a little bit wider, "My name is Ariella."

I grinned a little when she gasped, "Wow, I love yer name!" I smiled at her and extended my hand to her, she took my hand and shook it, "My name is Lilian Randle" she said puffing her little chest out in pride. I smiled at her, "Well it is a great pleasure to meet you, Lilian Randle." She giggled and smiled up at me, "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

I could spot that Steve guy watching me from the kitchen. Steve is my dad's partner, my father Sodapop had fathered a daughter with Steve, they seemed pretty happy. At least that was before I came and wrecked everything for them.

Pushing the glare that Steve gave me out of my thoughts I turned my attention back to Lilian. "Well I am your big sister." Lilian's eyes lit up, and when I say lit up I mean it. Her eyes literally formed stars. She jumped onto my lap and hugged me tightly, nearly suffocating me. "Yer really my big sister?!"

I nodded and looked at her, her eyes still sparkled. "I have a sister!" she shouted proudly. Now that made me crack up laughing. She giggled and jumped off of my lap, she ran to Steve and jumped up into his arms, she hugged him tightly, "You got me a sister!"

Steve, like me, chuckled at her level of excitement and maybe the way she phrased it. Steve only nodded, I could tell that he didn't want her to know that I was Sodapop's daughter with a cheat.

I sighed softly and pulled the picture out of my pocket again, I squeezed it in my palm before I slipped it back into my pocket. I watched Steve pass me with Lilian, he walked down the hallway and disappeared for a few minutes. Apparently he tucked Lilian into bed for a short nap. I don't know how that little girl could sleep with how excited she had been but I didn't question it, after all she was probably playing in her bedroom.

I ignored the glare Steve gave me when he passed me, going back into the kitchen. I sighed and sunk back into the couch cushions. I turned my head when I spotted Two Bit coming down the stairs, he was carrying a little girl, she looked a tad bit younger than Lilian but she looked pretty tiny to say the least, behind Two Bit was a another little girl. She was nearly his spitting image but she had the the Curtis features in her as well.

I moved over so I was pressed up against the arm of the couch, Two Bit smiled and took a seat beside me. The Two Bit Minnie looked to me before looking at Two Bit, she tugged on his shirt. "Mama, who is she?" Two Bit smiled at his daughter, "She's family." The young girl didn't ask for anymore information. She nodded and hugged her mother carefully so she wouldn't wake the sleeping child in his arms, "Mama I'm gonna go play with Lilian in her room."

Two Bit nodded and watched her go down the hall. He sighed softly and turned to me, "They sure are something, aren't they?" I smiled, "Yeah, I used to babysit a lot where I used to live in Florida." He smiled at me, "What's it like there?" he asked me. I smiled at him, "Its hot there, hotter than any weather anywhere else." He grinned a little, "See a summer here." I chuckled and chatted with Two Bit for a while longer, I really enjoyed talking with him, its like I knew him for a life time.

I spent what felt like hours talking with Two Bit on the couch, talking with Two Bit made me feel like a normal kid with a normal life. I sighed, how nice would it be to have a perfectly normal life. The little girl that had been sleeping in Two Bit's arms finally awoke. She blinked a few times before yawning and stretching.

She looked from Two Bit to me and back to Two Bit. "M-Mama who is she?" Two Bit smiled, "This is Ariella, she's family." Just as before the little girl asked for no more explanation, she only yawned and relaxed into Two Bit's arms. It was later that I found out that the Two Bit Minnie's name was Kailyn and the one in his arms was Isle.

I was so lost in my thoughts I barely noticed my name being called. However I did hear it so naturally I turned to see who it was, my dad stood in the doorway to the kitchen, he gave me a little smile, Steve appeared next to him, "Ariella, woulda come here for a minute?" I nodded and excused myself from the couch, Isle waved to me and I waved back, she was such a little sweet, both she and Isle were oh and Lilian too.

I walked into the kitchen and took a seat in a chair around a smaller kitchen table. While talking with Two Bit I got a grand tour of the house, there was a larger dining room in which everyone could fit, Two Bit informed me that the lot of them worked to get the additions to the house built for the arrival of the girls.

My dad and Steve took a seat at the table. Steve placed a hand over my dad's hand on the table, that didn't change the atmosphere of the room what so ever. I tensed and felt out of place. I sighed and leaned my chin on my upturned palms. "Well um...It looks like you'll need a place to stay." I looked to my dad and nodded, "If its not to much to ask" I answered shyly, Steve's eyes bore into me. I gulped and tried to relax, "Would you find staying on the couch until we find a place to put you?" I shrugged, "When my Pops and my Hun and I would have movie night we all slept on the blow up mattress, I'll be fine." I smiled reassuring while I twirled a lock of my dark brown hair around my finger, Two Bit was right when he said my hair matched Darry's to a tee.

Dad smiled at me reassuringly, "I'm sorry I'm not more, you know..." I stopped him before he continued, "I get it, you just met your daughter" I smiled, "But I appreciate everything you've been willing to do for me, and Lilian is such a sweet heart."

Soda cracked a grin, "She's really somethin', huh?" I chuckled and nodded.

After some moments of quietly conversing with my dad with Steve watching me the whole time I heard the door open slightly. A sleepy looking Lilian stood there, she rubbed her eye and walked into the room. She walked over to Soda, who scooped her up without hesitation, she hugged him and smiled at me. "Mommy, where will Ariella sleep?" Dad smiles at her, "Ariella will sleep on the couch until we can get her settled in."

Lilian frowned and stuck her lip out, "Mommy, can Ariella stay with me in my room, please?" Dad and Steve shared a look, they seemed to have a conversation just by looking at each other. Steve eventually sighed, "Only if _she_ wants to" he said the word _'she'_ like it was made of venom. I ignored the pain that radiated from the hurt from his words, "Is it okay Lilian, I don't want to get in the way" She smiles at me, with that famous Sodapop grin, "You're my big sissy! Of course I want you to stay with me!" I smile and let Lilian lead me down the hall to her room, with my bags in tow, thankfully Steve's hurtful words fell away like leaves in Autumn when I turned down the hallway.

Steve's POV

Sodapop went to sleep about a half an hour ago but for the life of me I couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today, I won't be able to sleep for months. I silently pad into the kitchen, I was kind of shocked to find Ariella sitting at the table, her head was lowered and she clutched a photo in her hand. She didn't know I was in the room.

I silently walked over and took a seat across from her, she looked up, tears fell down her face. She turned away from me and looked ready to run from the room. I reached a hand out, without knowing what I was doing, to stop her. She looked up at me, her eyes looked just like Soda's. My heart broke.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffled and slid the photo over to me, I gasp without meaning too. "I'm sorry" she says, "I didn't want to barge in and ruin everything, I just...had no where to go and I thought if I could find Sodapop then..."

I sigh and place a hand on hers. She looks up at me with confusion, "You hate me, right?" I shake my head, "Look kid, I'm gonna tell ya up front, I suck with emotions. And I don't mean to glare at ya but you made Sodapop cry, anything that hurts Sodapop hurts me." She looks at me, unsure how to respond.

"I just wish..." she trails off, "that I wasn't born..." I frown and make her look at me, "If Sodapop would have heard you say that you would've made him cry, don't talk like that. Soda wants you here, the boys do and Lilian and the girls love you. And maybe, just maybe I want you here." She looks at me shocked, her large, brown eyes are wide, "Really?"

I nod, "But on two serious conditions." She looks at me curiously, "The conditions are?" I smile a little, "First off, you watch out for your baby sister and your cousins and two, don't go into detail about how you got here, we'll go into detail with them when they get older." She nods, "Thank you" she squeezes my hand. I smile, "So just to be clear, you call Soda dad, right?" She nods then pales, "Uh...what do I call you..."

I pale a little at first but I chuckle, "Anything but mom." She lets out a little laugh, "Thanks Steve, really I owe you a kidney or something later." I chuckled and watch her walk down the hall, I hear her get settled and all goes quiet.

Without a word I push my chair in and turn the lights off before I to bed. I slide into bed beside Soda and wrap my arms around his mid section, he snuggles into me, I smile and kiss his hair, knowing everything will be alright I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked the second chapter. Updates will come soon. Reviews are always welcomed.

~Aziza~


	3. Meet and Greet

Long Lost

Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, I only own my OC's.

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and read this story. I honestly didn't think people would like it but the reviews are much appreciated.I will also have you know that I will be using my OC Rowan from my fanfic, How To Save a Life, check it out if you have some time. Lastly, I would like to finish by saying;

1) that malexmale (same sex) couples aren't frowned upon even though they are in the Outsiders time frame (1960ish). Same sex couples are viewed as regular couples, they are respected for what they are.

(2) The frame is set after the events in the book, as I mentioned in the story, it is set after the trial for Johnny, as you probably noticed, Johnny and Dallas are both alive.

A/N #2: POV's In this story will change from character to third person*

A/N #3: Character description are from the book AND MOVIE*

A/N: DOES CONTAIN OC's FROM OTHER STORIES OF MINE!*

Ages:

Darry- 28 (almost 29)

Two-Bit- 26 and a half

Dallas- 26

Steve-25

Sodapop- 24

Johnny- Just turned 24

Ponyboy- 22

* * *

Ariella's POV

It was early in the morning when I left something touching my face. At first I turned my head away and tried to go back to sleep but the thing kept poking me. I grumbled something and opened my eyes. I wasn't at all surprised to see Lilian watching me, her little finger was still pressed on my forehead.

I sat up and smiled, "Alright little one I'm up now." Lilian giggled sweetly, man did she sound like dad. "Kailyn came in and said that Uncle Darry said that breakfast was made. You are hungry right? What's your favorite food?" I smile and sit up, pulling a hoodie on I follow Lilian out of the room.

We walk down the hallway and I catch her looking back every so often as if to make sure that I'm still there. I have a feeling that she had to be around Kailyn and Isle and they were siblings I bet she just wanted a sibling too. Not that I can blame her sometimes Pops, Mom and Hun weren't enough sometimes I got lonely. I reach over and squeeze her little hand, she smiles and leads me into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen the smell of breakfast hits me, I smile softly. Back in Florida Hun used to make the best pancakes, she and Pops said they'd share the recipe with me one day...

"Good morning Ariella" I hear someone say. I smile sheepishly and sit down at a open spot that was set for me at the large table in the dining room which is adjacent to the kitchen.

Two Bit's POV

I watch the girls eat. Isle is quiet as ever meanwhile Kailyn is chattering on about something she saw yesterday on the television to Isle who just smiles and nods. I smile and chuckle a little. I can feel Darry's leg resting against mine, I smile a little wider and glance at Steve and Sodapop. They seem to be a little jittery, being a new parent is something they've done before but then again Ariella is a teenager. How old is she I think?

"Hey Ariella how old are you?" I ask.

She looks over at me and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "I'm 13" she responds.

I nod and smile at her, Soda looks at Steve and apparently asks him a question without no words. For the life of me I will never understand that. I ask Darry with words or I nudge him under the table, I blush at the thought of a nudge _under the table, _if you know what I mean. I shake my head and finish my breakfast, I should never think like that not with the girls around.

I hear Darry chuckle beside me, I blush even brighter.

Sodapop's POV

I glance at Steve, we've always been able to talk without words. Maybe its because we were best friends long before we got together. I'm not really sure of it myself but I turn to face Ariella who is sitting across the table from me.

"When is your birthday?" I ask her, shifting awkwardly. I mean shouldn't a father know his daughter's birthday?

She smiles at me but before she can say anything Lilian cuts in. She looks at us confused, "Mommy why did you ask her birthday? She's my sissy, don't you know?"

I sigh softly but Steve cuts in before I can say anything. She looks at Lilian and sternly addresses her, I can tell that he doesn't like talking to her like that. It reminds him of the way his father was with him. "Lilian Randle if your mother asks a question you do not interupt. And don't question it, deal?" Lilian nods but I can tell she's gonna break down. She's like Steve _a lot_, she has a lot of pride like him but when it comes to cryin' she's like me, a big ol' bawl baby.

Ariella smiles and gently takes Lilian's hand, I can see Lilian calm a little but she's ready to burst. By this time its only Steve, Lilian, Ariella and I in the kitchen. Two Bit and the girls went to watch Mickey, I think Darry went with em and Pony can't come visit until Tuesday. Oh boy what a fun day that will be I think with a dry chuckle.

"My birthday is February 20th" she tells me with a smile. By this time Lilian is seated on my lap, she is hugging onto me, tears slowly falling down her face. Ariella smiles at Lilian and takes something from her pocket, its a small caramel candy. Lilian looks over, I wipe her tears away, she takes the candy and smiles. Ariella smiles back, "I carry these candies around because my blood sugar level sometimes needs a boost, my Pops always had candy, he'd say that caramel was only for the strongest girls."

Lilian giggles and is back to herself before we can blink, her moods change like Steve's do, from angry in tears to happy in an instant. Lilian climbs off my lap and walks into the living room to watch television with the others. "Ariella your diabetic?" She nods but seeing me apparently pale she smiles and takes my hand in her own. "My Pops was diabetic and it runs in the family, don't worry about it. My diabetic medication is covered through my Pop's insurance."

She procedes to remove a piece of folded paper from her pocket, "I have my insulin kit in my suitcase, in fact I can show you what I have to do." I nod and Ariella disappears for a few moments before returning with a blue case, its shaped like a nine inch high square with rounded edges, its covered in stickers and her name is stiched first in neat cursive then in beginning sewing print which was probably done by her when she was a lot younger.

She hums something as she flips the latches open. She removes a vial and a wrapped syringe, I gulp a little. She smiles and proceeds to show us how to Carb count and how much Insulin she needs for how many carbs she eats. Its all so fascinating yet so confusing but she smiles the whole time, I gulp, wow she is really just like me.

*Time Skip Until Tuesday*

Johnny's POV

I am busying around the small house that Dally bought for us a little over a year ago looking for the damn keys to the T-Bird. A few nights ago we went down to the Shepards' bar to visit Tim and Rowan and after we got home we lost the keys.

Annie comes bounding down the stairs with Nix in her arms, his arms are around her neck holding on for dear life. "Mom!" she announces, "I found the keys!" I sigh with relief and walk over to her. We were supposed to be at the Curtis' house ten minutes ago, hopefully Ponyboy wouldn't have gotten there yet.

"Dally!" I shout, "Annie found the keys lets go!" Dally comes out from around the kitchen and nods, he slides an arm around me as we walk out the door, he locks it and helps get Annie and Nix get buckled in. The drive to the Curtis' was one that was rarely quiet. Nix stayed silent the whole time, in fact he fell asleep on the way there and Annie was quiet.

After a few minutes of driving we pull up outside the Curtis' larger home, I sigh with relief, Ponyboy isn't home yet. Getting out of the car I feel Dally's arm come around my waist, I have Nix in my arms and Annie walks in front of us.

Ariella's POV

I hear a knock at the door and gulp a little. I get up to get it but Dad stops me saying that he'll get it. I sit back down and gentle bite the inside of my cheek. To say I'm nervous is just a little bit of an understatement. I've only been here about a week and I'm due to shock a few more people. Sighing I stand up as Dad shows to people in.

I remember Two Bit and Uncle Darry mentioning who these people were, there names are Dallas and Johnny. The two men stop when Kailyn, Isle and Lilian rush out from the kitchen, they run over to the little girl and giggle and say hello to her, her name is Annie. Soda asks the girls to go out of the room, the girls not including Annie leave the entry hall. Annie waits until the man named Dallas tells her to leave and when he tells her she doesn't miss a beat.

Dad smiles and introduces me to Johnny and Dallas.

Johnny is a young man with tan skin, he's got a scar on his cheek but a kind smile. He's got black hair which has grease in it. Dallas stands with a protective hand on his hip. Now describing Dallas is a little hard, he's handsome with dark hair and dark eyes.

Johnny smiles softly at me, "You must be Ariella, its nice to meet you." He shyly extends his hand, which I gently shake. Dallas looks me over and then asks rather bluntly, "How old are ya kid?" I tilt my head to the side slightly and reply, "I'm 13." Dallas nods, "Sounds about right." Johnny elbows him in the rib, Dallas rolls his eyes and gently kisses Johnny's cheek.

Johnny smiles a little wider, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't tease ya." I laugh a smile, "Thanks Johnny."

Sodapop's POV

Ariella seems to be settling in well. Two Bit came up with a bed frame and nice mattress for Ariella in less than 48 hours after her arriving he e. I don't really want to know how he scored that, Darry'll probably kill me for asking anyhow.

Rowan and his daughter Deviant show up a little later, Rowan says that Tim will stop by later, he was watching the bar they owned. Ponyboy and his longtime girlfriend Lee were next to arrive. They were warmly welcomed and he and Ariella met.

I'd say that it all went well today. Ariella smiles at me from her spot on the couch, she's been talking with Lee for almost an hour now. I return her smile, everything seems right with the world for now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading lovelies, I'd really appreciate it if you took 2 minutes out of your day to review this chapter. Big thanks again!


	4. Surprising Night

Long Lost

Chapter 4: Surprising Night

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, I only own my OC's and the plot.

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and read this story. I honestly didn't think people would like it but the reviews are much appreciated. I will also have you know that I will be using my OC Rowan from my fanfic, How To Save a Life, check it out if you have some time. Lastly, I would like to finish by saying;

1) that malexmale (same sex) couples aren't frowned upon even though they are in the Outsiders time frame (1960ish). Same sex couples are viewed as regular couples, they are respected for what they are.

(2) The frame is set after the events in the book, as I mentioned in the story, it is set after the trial for Johnny, as you probably noticed, Johnny and Dallas are both alive.

A/N #2: POV's In this story will change from character to third person*

A/N #3: Character description are from the book AND MOVIE*

A/N: DOES CONTAIN OC's FROM OTHER STORIES OF MINE!*

Ages:

Darry- 28 (almost 29)

Two-Bit- 26 and a half

Dallas- 26

Steve-25

Sodapop- 24

Johnny- Just turned 24

Ponyboy- 22

* * *

Ariella's POV

It was late at night when I met Tim Shepard. We heard lumbering steps up coming up the porch steps. I watched as Johnny scooted closer to Dallas, Dallas placed a protective arm in front of him and reached for his switchblade in his pocket.

I watched Two Bit grab Kailyn and Isle while Steve scooped up Lilian and ushered her into her room, they said it was just the wind so we wouldn't scare the little ones, after orders from Dallas his daughter and son were tucked safely in the room as well. Uncle Darry went to the front door and wearily opened it.

Tim Shepard stumbled in. Rowan shot to his feet and rushed to Tim, Tim smiled a little smile at Rowan. Rowan helped him into a chair meanwhile I stood in the kitchen while the others gathered around him.

"Tim what the hell happened?" Rowan asked, concern and worry clearly presented in his voice. "Don't worry 'bout it Row, jus' some idiots tryin' ta act tough, don't worry I showed em" he said.

Rowan didn't buy it, "Tim, kids don't slash unless someone put em up to it." Tim shrugged but winced slightly in the process, "Look Rowan it was really some idiots, alright?" Rowan sighed softly and used a towel which Lee had gotten to help clean Tim up, next I watched Dad pass Rowan the first aid kit.

As I watched Rowan patch Tim up I begin to think about them together. I couldn't imagine a sweet, kindly, slightly timid person like Rowan ever being with a man like Tim Shepard. But Tim seemed so different around Rowan, he seemed calmer and more tame, kinder almost.

"Daddy!"

Deviant Shepard burst from Lilian's room with the others behind her, she runs and then leaps into Tim's arms. He catches her with ease and smiles at her, he gently kisses her forehead and pulls Rowan close.

At this point I choose to leave the kitchen.

Darry's POV

Around 11 o'clock people start leaving. Johnny and Dally leave, each carrying a baby. Nix and Annie are both sleeping peacefully in their arms. Rowan and Tim leave with Deviant resting comfortably with her head on Tim's good shoulder, Tim nods a goodbye and Rowan waves as they step into their car and drive off minutes later.

When I step back into the house Ariella is finishing up in the kitchen. She just took her insulin for after dinner and she washed her hands. She dried her hands on a towel and closed her case, she smiled softly at me and placed the kit on the counter before walking back into the family room.

Isle and Kailyn are asleep on a blanket on the floor, they are curled up facing each other. Lilian is curled up in a ball by Sodapop's right side, she snoozes silently. Ariella sits in an armchair with a content smile on her face, I take a seat beside Two Bit on my armchair, I love the feel of his weight on my lap.

We watched the late night programs while Ariella converses quietly with Steve and Soda, careful not to wake the girls. Just then Lilian rolls over and snuggles up into Steve, he and Soda stand up and walk off to her room with Ariella at their sides, I'm glad things are finally working out for her. Ariella is really a sweet girl.

Two Bit and I gather up the blankets and the girls and take them to bed, tucking them in just mom and dad used to with us. I smile slightly and feel a tear at my eye, I feel Keith take my hand. I squeeze back and gently kiss him before we go to bed.

Rowan's POV

Deviant is fast asleep in her bedroom which is upstairs at the back of the house, she is quiet and hasn't had a bad dream thus far. Meanwhile Tim and I sit television room on the old couch which the Shepards' have had since before I first started dating Tim.

Tim seems comfortable, a content smile is on his lips which is rare for anyone else but Deviant and I to see. I mean sure he shows it to Curly but Curly is settling in with his girlfriend Adrian at her apartment, they are expecting a baby girl in the Spring.

I feel Tim shift beside me, within minutes I feel his breathing relax. He's finally asleep. I kiss his forehead and fall asleep soon after.

Ariella's POV

Late at night I sit up in bed, careful not to wake Lillian. I couldn't sleep. I was restless after what happened tonight. I had spent a lot of time thinking about the past week, I feel settled in but I am really feeling homesick right about now.

On a night like this I would've been sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of warm vanilla milk staring out over the creek that cut throughout our old backyard. I felt a little tear slide down my cheek, I really wanted to see Hun and Pops again. Heck I'd even be happen to see mom, I hope she wouldn't be too mad that I met my daddy. She never wanted me to meet him.

Sighing I turn over and face the wall. I press my fingers to my lips and gently press them to the picture hidden within my pillow case.

"Goodnight" I whisper quietly before falling fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I was really stuck with trying to figure out how to end this chapter. I really hope this was okay. Stay tuned!

_Aziza_


End file.
